Always soeul
by soeul lover
Summary: A different turn off from the series after the disastrous date.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to start this story from the point Yi Jung took Gaeul on that disastrous date. What if Yi Jung got Gaeul pregnant on that day being drunk? Would it have changed the course of the plot? Please leave your reviews. I will not update this until I get enough reviews for this story line.


	2. Chapter 2

Yi Jung was unable to open the door of his workshop. He was drunk to oblivion and obviously disturbed by the course of events that went in that disastrous date with Gaeul. He dropped the keys and fell on the ground.

Gaeul came to see him, to see if everything is okay. Seeing Yi Jung in such a helpless state, she set aside her pride and helped him to the workshop. Yi Jung started mumbling about Eun Jae. (We know what he says in the episode). He held her hand, then dropped it. Gaeul thought of moving away from there. Then suddenly she felt someone holding her fingers again. Surprised, she turned around. She saw Yi jung sitting upon the bench and pulling her closer to him. She resisted but Yi Jung's hold on her became stronger.

"Leave my hand", she said firmly.

"Let's not spoil the night.", he said, with this his lips came crashing down on her. Gaeul wanted to scream but her words died in her throat. Yi Jung gave french kissed her battling with her tongue. He held her hands tight as she was beating with her fists on his chest. Despite resistance, he went deeper into her mouth. Then he picked her up in his arms and moved towards the bedroom without leaving her lips for a second.

She tasted delicious. He had wanted to do this since the first time he saw her yet he successfully hid this desire underneath the suave attitude until tonight. He was going to ravish her tonight. He then put her on the bed and started undressing her.

"Yi Jung Sunbae, STOP THIS!", Gaeul was screaming. Yi Jung was in no mood to listen.

"This is what you get if you want to date me", his eyes were cold. Like a predator on its prey, Yi Jung pounced on Gaeul and true to his words forced himself into her. Gaeul wanted to scream because of the pain. Yi Jung stopped her by kissing her hard. He thrust himself in and out of her. Tears fell from Gaeul's eyes out of pain, out of humiliation. She will never forget this night. After releasing himself inside her, Yi Jung pulled back and slept hugging Gaeul.

The bright rays of the sun hit the room. Gaeul couldn't sleep the whole night. Yi Jung was sleeping beside her. Quietly she woke up. She gave a final look to Yi Jung and left.

It was 9 in the morning. Yi Jung woke up.

"Ughh...My head hurts!Ughh...", he recalled the previous night's events!

"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO GAEUL YANG! SHIT!". With realization striking him, Yi Jung, lost his nerves. He did not know what to do. He was at loss. He got up, freshened and drove off to Gaeul's place. He found her house locked.

"Oh God! Where is she! God knows what she will do! That naive country bumpkin. It's all my fault." He knocked on the door of her neighbour.

A middle aged woman opened the door. She found a stunning young man standing at her door with tension on his face.

"Hello ma'am, do you know where Gaeul and her family is?" he asked worried.

"They left early this morning. I don't know where. But they have said that they won't be coming back soon."

Yi Jung strolled on the streets. "Aish...where are you Gaeul? Pabo! What have I done! May be Jandi will know about her.

He called Jandi and got to know that Gaeul just said she will relocate to a new place as her father got a new job but did not say her where.

He wanted to see her, to make things right, to accept the responsibilities of his deed. Yet Gaeul vanished in the air.

After two months:-

These two months were like hell to Yi Jung. It was worse than what he felt for Eun Jae. Everybody looked for Gaeul but to no success. Yi Jung stopped going to parties and clubs. He couldn't breathe. His life was a mess. Only occasional meetings with the F4 kept him alive.

Jandi grew increasingly concerned about Gaeul. She knew her best friend. She could quite understand that something went wrong between Yi Jung and Gaeul but did not know what.

Ji Hoo was sitting in his class. A senior doctor called him up. He said, "Yoon Ji Hoo, I hope you know that tomorrow we have a medical camp in Busan. You have to be there. There is this case that I would like you to handle. We have a girl who is pregnant and wants an abortion but I find complications in abortion. I hope you can deal with this case since I won't be able to go. I have already mailed you the girl's profile."

Ji Hoo sat in front of his computer and read the case. He saw the girl's name, CHU GAEUL. His eyes went as big as the saucers! What is this! Gaeul is pregnant! How? There were complications that may happen if she goes for an abortion and her scheduled date for abortion is tomorrow.

Ji Hoo lost his cool! Somehow he had the instinct this has got something to do with Yi Jung since he noticed the change in him after Gaeul left. Without a word, he left to visit Yi Jung.

Yi Jung was busy setting aside his pottery pieces in a box. With Ji Hoo striding into his workshop, Yi Jung looked up and said, "Whoa bro...what brings you here".

Ji Hoo did not bother to answer him. He came and stood right in front of Yi Jung and slapped him hard.

Yi Jung couldn't understand anything. "Have you lost your mind?" he said confused.

Ji Hoo threw the file of Gaeul in his face,"Gaeul is pregnant. I don't know anything but this much I am sure this must be yours. "

Yi Jung was shocked! Gaeul was pregnant? She didn't bother telling him?

"Her abortion date is tomorrow. If she aborts there will be complications. Do what a man should do. She is in Busan", saying this Ji Hoo left.

Yi Jung did not know what to do. Gaeul was pregnant with his child and may be his family won't accept it. Yet, he couldn't deny his own blood. He took the keys and drove to Busan.

so what do you think? Should I proceed?


	3. Chapter 3

Yi Jung drove off to Busan. The next day, he waited for Gaeul at the clinic where Gaeul was scheduled to have her abortion.

Yi Jung saw Gaeul coming towards the reception. She had a worried look on her face but despite that, she looked cute as usual. Before she could inquire about her appointment, Yi Jung dragged her by her hand to the parking lot. Gaeul tried to resist but it was of no use in getting out of Yi Jung's strong grip on her.

"Leave me Yi Jung Sunbae!", she shouted.

Yi Jung replied with a serious expression on his face, "We need to talk. Get inside the car."

" I am not going anywhere and I have nothing to talk about. Just leave me alone.", she shrieked and tried to walk away.

Without a word, Yi Jung forced her into his car and then he himself sat in the car and drove off.

"Have you lost your mind? Let me go!", Gaeul shouted in the car.

Yi Jung said, "We have to talk and you are not going anywhere."

His expression was serious. There was no hint of mischievous glint in his eyes like the other times.

He drove to a secluded area and stopped the car. He got out and opened the door for Gaeul.

"What do you want now?", Gaeul asked in a loud voice

"Why did you come here without informing any of us?", Yi Jung asked.

"That's none of your concern.", she replied.

"It is my concern. Why didn't you tell me that you are pregnant?", Yi Jung asked sternly.

Gaeul looked up in shock. How did he know about this? Didn't she make sure that no body knew of this. She just waited to get the abortion done as soon as possible.

" I am not pregnant. And do you think you have the right to ask after what happened between us? Now, if you are done to the conversation, let me go.", she replied.

"STOP LYING GAEUL!", Yi Jung roared. "And whatever happened between us wasn't something I intended to do to you. But nevertheless, I will own up my responsibilities", he replied calmer than before.

"Did I ask you to take my responsibility. Whatever it is, I can handle it on my own. I don't need your help.", she replied shouting.

" How were you going to handle it? By aborting my child?", Yi Jung asked aghast.

Gaeul shivered but recovered the very next moment.

" Yes, I was going to abort an accidentally conceived disgusting concoction of cells. That's it. I am leaving.", she tried to leave but Yi Jung held her hand.

He was shocked to know how Gaeul perceived this entire situation! He can understand that things did not go good between them but what harm did their baby do for being conceived. Atleast he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Sunbae, leave me", Gaeul shrieked.

Yi Jung ignored her shrieks. He dialled up Ji Hoo's number and said, "Ji Hoo, cancel her appointment. I will bring her to Seoul. We can meet up for updates on her health today at the lounge at night. Arasso", with this he finished the call.

So Ji Hoo Sunbae told him about it? How did he know? May be he got to know from her senior since he is a medical student. Oh shit! She had to be more careful. Now everything was out of control.

Yi Jung looked up at her face and said,"We are going to Seoul now. Pack your things".

"I am not going anywhere and get that in your head.",she shouted.

"Yes you are and either you come willingly or I have to force you to come. Choice is yours."

Shiver ran down her spine. She wants to just escape from here.

Yi Jung put her in the car and drove off. "My men has already taken care of your stuff. We are going straight to Seoul.", he said.

"What? I need to talk to my parents and they have the keys to the house.", she asked scared.

"Your parents are already told that you left with Jandi. As far as your house keys are concerned, you don't need them coz you will be staying at my place.", he stated.

His place? What for? Gaeul thought. She wasn't a slut that she would sleep with Yi Jung and take advantage of the situation.

"NO WAY! I will stay at my place.", she shouted.

"You are staying at my place and that's final whether you like it or not! By the way, does your parents know about the baby?"

"No", she replied in a meek voice. "But I am not going to tell them. I will get it aborted immediately.",she said a little louder. Tears forming in her eyes.

Yi Jung saw her face. He felt hurt to see his darling cry for him. Things were not very pleasant but definitely he was trying to make things better. Gaeul doesn't deserve to suffer for his lustful ways. And he was going to keep the child. He did not like the thought of his child suffering. Believe it or not, he started to love the unborn child from the moment he heard of it. He definitely wasn't going to tell Gaeul of his plans lest she freaks out.

Yi Jung decided to keep quite.

During the journey, Gaeul fell asleep. She leaned on her seat. Yi Jung gently placed her head on his shoulder and kissed her forehead and then her nose. He smiled looking at her cute expression while sleeping. They reached Seoul.

Gaeul was still asleep. Yi Jung without waking her, picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He put her on the bed and himself sat by her side. He caresses Gaeul's hair, her face and then moved his hand to her belly. He caressed her belly. His baby was growing there. He wondered whether it would be a boy or a girl. He preferred a girl but he would love no less if it is a boy. He kissed her belly and putting his head on her belly, he went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Yi Jung and Gaeul woke up in the evening. Gaeul sat on the couch thinking about the present situation. She tried to think of somehow getting out of this mess and going back to Busan. The fact is, she wants to stay away from Yi Jung at any cost. Yi Jung came with tea. He looked at her face; it was full of tension. Yi Jung knew it wasn't her fault in the first place about the situation but he was also not going to let her abort their child.

"Gaeul yang",he said.

Gaeul looked up. With hesitation, she spoke, "Yi Jung Sunbae, I want to know why you brought me here?"

Yi Jung surprised at her question just smiled. "Isn't it obvious Gaeul yang? We need to talk about us.", he stated.

Gaeul flinched at his firm voice. Regaining her composure, she said, "I told you before that there is no us. If you have something to say about me, go ahead."

Yi Jung knew how Gaeul feels, "We are going to have the baby."

Gaeul rolled her eyes as big as she could, her jaws dropping in shock.

"Are you crazy sunbae?", she shouted at the top of her voice.

Yi Jung knew that it was not good for her health to shout so much. Maintaining his cool, he said, "I am serious. I am going to have this baby whether you like it or not. I have already spoken with my parents and Haraboeji and they have no problem with my decision."

Gaeul couldn't fathom what to say. "Ya, I do not come from the same social status that you do and so your family can't agree. And forget about keeping this mass of cells since it's my body and so my decision. I am leaving right now".,she fumed.

Yi Jung was firm in his decision and letting Gaeul go away was not even an option. As Gaeul was about to go out, he caught her hand and forcefully dragged her to his bedroom inspite of her shrieks.

"Sunbae, leave me!". But all her pleas were in vain.

On reaching his bedroom, Yi Jung lifted her and put her on his bed.

He said, "Gaeul yang, we are having this baby. I have every right over this baby as much as you do since I am the father. And we are getting married tomorrow. My lawyer will come with the papers. Get ready to be Mrs. So," Yi Jung said with his usual smile and kissed her on her cheek.

Gaeul was shocked! Marriage! Baby! huh!

"Yi Jung Sunbae, you have lost it.", she said fuming.

"I think you have lost it, your virginity to me." , he said smiling. He couldn't help but tease her. No matter what the circumstances are, he always loved Gaeul but tried to stay away from her since he always believed he would hurt her just the way he hurt Eun Jae. Now fate landed them where he can't afford to lose Gaeul and his baby. Parental love is that strong, he realized.

"I am just 17, still in high school and yet to get a decent job. I don't want to go to school in maternity clothes. Omo..my parents! They don't know anything about this! I have shamed them.", Gaeul was in tears.

Yi Jung hugged her to comfort her. "You don't have to worry about going to school. I will shift you and Jandi to special classroon in Shinwa. And no one will dare to raise a voice since it is a So baby you are carrying and also my wife. Your parents are already informed to come here. We will discuss the rest after our wedding tomorrow."

Gaeul wanted to beat Yi Jung to pulp. She started throwing punches on his chest. Yi Jung held her wrists and laughingly said, "yeobo, are you planning to kill your husband?" he kissed her on her forehead. "Sorry for that date. Sorry for being a brat. Please forgive me yeobo. Ofcourse I wanted to go on a date with you but I thought I will hurt you. After you left, I lost interest in life. Why did you leave? If not for Ji Hoo, I would have lost our family." He bent and kissed her belly.

Gaeul lost her mind. She couldn't decide what to do. "Yi Jung Sunbae, you told me that you don't like me. You asked me for a date and offered me to your father. Now I have my future before me but you want to destroy that since I happen to carry your sperm", she cried.

Yi Jung eyes were aghast, " I love you Gaeul yang. Sorry for not realizing it earlier and it is not my sperm, it's my life and our baby. How can you be so cruel with our baby? What's the baby's fault in this? " , without waiting for her answer he crashed his lips on her. Despite Gaeul's resistance, he held her wrists and made his way deeper into her mouth, kissing her passionately as if to convince his love for her. He wanted her to marry him and ofcourse he was eager to start a family with Gaeul, his soulmate.

Sorry for late update. I will update the next chapter soon if I find sufficient reviews. So dear readers, don't forget to review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Gaeul tried to resist Yi Jung but he held her wrists firmly so that she can't hit him. Unwillingly Yi Jung pulled out of the kiss and said, "We are getting married tomorrow and that's final."

Gaeul felt helpless. She did not know what to do! She wished she could somehow escape from him and go somewhere away from everyone.

The next morning, Gaeul's parents and Yi Jung's parents came over. Yi Jung's parents congratulated Gaeul to which she just glared at them.

Mr. Chu exclaimed, "Yi Jung, I don't get it how she is getting married so early? Gaeul is just 16 and I thought she would like to establish herself before she gets married."

Hearing Mr. Chu, Mrs. So quipped in saying, " , I would love to see my son settled and Gaeul is a very pretty girl. Although I have met her for the first time, I have heard from Yi Jung that she is perfectly suited to be junior Mrs. So", Yi Jung's mother finished with a smile.

Taking cue from Mrs. So, Mr. So Hyun Sub added, "Mrs. Chu, I have met Gaeul some time back and I have seen the spark in her. It is my request that you and Mrs. Chu agree to this marriage. Gaeul can definitely change my son for better."

"and not to forget that she is pregnant, the sooner they get married, the better it is", exclaimed Mrs. So.

"Pregnant?", both Mr. Chu and Mrs. Chu roared in horror with shocked eyes.

They looked at Gaeul who kept her face down. If only they could see her face which was full of tears!

Mrs. So continued, "yes, she is 2 months along I heard. Didn't you know about it?"

Mr. Chu, livid, asked his daughter, "Gaeul, what is this I hear? When did this happen? How could you?"

Mrs. Chu tried to pacify her husband, saying, "yeobo, calm down. Let her explain", then she turned to Gaeul and said with pleading eyes, "Gaeul ah, tell us what happened honey? Don't fear anything. Your appa and omma is here. Just tell us the story."

Now, Yi Jung was worried about Gaeul's decision. He found that Mr. Chu is very protective of his daughter and if he gets to know the real story, they might not let them get married, let alone keep their baby. He just could not let that happen. It was his family, his unborn child and thus, his responsibility to protect it.

Before Gaeul could respond, Yi Jung said, "Mr. Chu, actually we got a little drunk on our first date and then one thing led to the other. I am a man and I am going to own up my responsibilities.

Gaeul looked at his face in disbelief. How could the man lie so coolly, she wondered. Yi Jung looked at Gaeul and he thought well, whatever he did was to protect his family and for the good. More so, he did not lie entirely, they were out on a date, that's what he would call it, and he got drunk..so it is part true.

Mr. Chu sighed. He asked Gaeul, "Do you want to keep this child? You know this did not occur in your senses. You are just 16. You have your entire life ahead.

To this, Mrs. So exclaimed, "Ofcourse she is going to have the baby. We will provide her everything. We can make the teachers from Shinwa to teach her separately. It's a So Child, how can she abort it. And it's Yi Jung's child too. His say goes as well.".

Yi Jung's mother was shocked when asked Gaeul about whether to keep the child or not.

Mr. Chu retorted to Yi Jung's mother, "Madam, I know that you and your son come from a high family background but my daughter's decision comes first. She should decide what to do and I am not going to force her. And I can support my daughter if not in Shinwa but in any other school."

Yi Jung immediately said, "Mr. Chu, I understand that she is your daughter and you are being protective of her. But she is emotionally disturbed at the moment and she may regret her decision later. More over, it is my child as well and I want her to give birth to our baby. Also, Gaeul's health does not permit her to have an abortion. There will be complications. My friend is a medical student and he has her case."

Gaeul shivered in fear. She has told to no one about the consequences of abortion that she may face. Now, there was no way her parents would let her have an abortion.

"Omo,..Gaeul what happened to you dear? You keep this baby. As much as I love you, we can't lose you honey. Mrs. So , we have no obejction to their marriage."

Mr. So said, we can now call the lawyer. Saying this he called up the lawyer who arrived within ten minutes.

Yi Jung signed the marriage registration papers, followed my Gaeul, who signed while literally crying. Yi Jung put his arm around Gaeul's shoulder. She looked at him into his eyes. He gave her a warm smile. Yi Jung then moved forward, Gaeul moved her face away. As usual, Yi Jung had his way out and kissed her on her cheek.

Later they headed to the church to have the wedding in a true manner. Yi Jung's father wanted to invite the F4 and Jandi but Yi Jung said that he wanted this to be a very private affair. He will let them know later. He knew pretty well, with the F4 coming and Jandi been there, this wedding will not be possible. As the priest pronounced them as husband and wife, he asked them to kiss.

This time Gaeul scrunched her face and kept her yes close.

Cute, thought Yi Jung. He then moved towards her and kissed her on the lips. It was magical!

He pulled away because of the presence of their parents.

Mrs. So said, " Yi jung ah , you two will be going for honeymoon. Here are the tickets to Paris.", she smiled.

Yi Jung grinned and said, "Komawo Omoni."

Honeymoon? what was the need of that. Gaeul said, "Mrs. So, there is no need for that."

Mrs. So said to Gaeul," what do you mean by that? Ofcourse you two need to go out on honeymoon but take things slow since there's a baby in our belly. If Yi Jung is being naughty, tell me. Also, don't call me Mrs. So, call me Omoni.", she laughed.

Gaeul knew not how to respond to that. She pressed her lips and tried to give a fake smile.

Yi Jung and Gaeul drove off to the airport, then boarded the plane to Paris.

Gaeul stopped thinking for a while. She knew not where would things end up. Yi Jung on the other hand was full of positive thoughts. He was deliriously happy about the day's happenings. He now has a family of his own, he is about to be a father and he took pride in asserting to himself that his casanova days are gone for good. He turned to Gaeul. She was sleeping contently. He placed her head on his shoulder and rested his head on her head. With his hand, he caressed her belly. A whole new life awaited them .


End file.
